


Between Two

by doctor_watson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Harry is a dick, Liam is just trying his best, Louis is in denial, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_watson/pseuds/doctor_watson
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is your average uni student living your average uni student life. Well, if you consider being used by your roommates average. Every night, he's a plaything for Harry Styles. And every day, Liam Payne (who desperately wants to date him) loves him properly. But- neither Harry nor Liam knows about the other. Everyday, Lou ends up with more bruises than the night before as both of the boys try to claim him. Meanwhile, the professors are starting to worry about the increasing number of bruises on his neck and arms.





	1. louis

3:05 pm | "Okay, yeah, I'll catch you later, Haz!"

"Bye, Louis."

Liam watched as Harry walks out of the room, his eyes averting to Louis as soon as the door shut.

"Gonna continue studying now?" He smiled, holding up his notebook.

"Yeah, Li." Louis grinned, sitting beside him. "Where were we at again? Ask me a question."

Liam hummed, scanning the page of his notebook. "What's the atomic symbol of iron?"

"Fe." He shrugged, leaning back on his bed. "Easy."

Liam grinned. "Yeah, yeah. Gold?"

"Ag." Louis said plainly.

"Aluminum?"

"Al, I'm bored of this, Liam."  
The other boy shook his head.

"Sorry."

"Let's do something.." Louis groaned, throwing a pillow at him. Liam smacks it to the floor.

"Like what?"

"I don't know.." Lou said, sighing. "Maybe I'll take a nap."

Liam went quiet. A million thoughts race through his head.

"Alright. I'm gunna get a sandwich. I'll be back." He mumbled, walking out.

He'd tell him later.


	2. liam

8:34 am | "Tommo, I brought you some cereal, if you feel like getting up to eat it. If not, then I'll just eat it."

" 'm gettin' up now, Li.. just.. a second." Louis groaned, stretching. "Onnnnnne second.." He slowly sat up, blinking and rubbing his eyes.

"Here." Liam held the bowl out, and Louis smiled. "Thanks, mate." He accepted it gratefully- well, no, he didn't. He poured it all over himself.

"Oh, Christ, gross-" He darted up, practically tearing off his shirt. "This shirt's basically ruined.." He whined, looking down at himself. "Annnnnd my trousers..! Thank the gods that these are only pyjamas-" In one fluid motion, his trousers were around his ankles.

And Liam couldn't take his eyes away. He was dripping wet, covered in Fruity Pebbles, his nipples were perked up..

"Uh, Li?"

".... wha?"

"Li, are you hard?"

Liam glanced down at his trousers, his face flushing. "Uhh, I s'ppose I am. Dunno why."

"I dunno, maybe it's cause you were looking at me." Louis said, digging around in his dresser.

Liam shifted, covering his crotch. "S-Sorry, I just.."

".. do you have something you'd like to tell me, Li? Or do you just get off on drippy, milky guys?" Louis teased, grabbing a towel from his top drawer.

"Yeah. I.. can you c'mere?"

"Hold on, let me dry off." Louis moved to dry himself, but Liam grabbed his wrist.

"No, come here."

"L-Li..!" Louis didn't have time to even gasp before Liam's lips were on his.

"L-Louis.. I like you."

"Liam, y-you know I don't.."

Liam shook his head. "You don't date. You're not gay. I don't care, I like you.." He said seriously, his hand still wrapped around the other boy's wrist, his eyes traveling down Lou's body.

"Liam, c'mon, lemme go. I need to get this stuff off."

"I'll get it off."

"What?"

And Liam surprised him again. His mouth was on his neck, his tongue licking off the sweety, tangy milk.

"Fucking Christ, Liam, I'm gonna beat you to death with a spoon." Louis hissed out, as Liam left a pink bruise on his throat.

"Will not." Liam countered, his hand rubbing the front of Louis' boxers.

"Get the hell off, L-Liam..!" Louis protested, though he made no move to get him off. "Come on, Harry could come in at any.. Anytimnnnnnnn..." He found himself grinding into Liam's touch.

"Sucks to be him. I locked the door."

 

And maybe they had sticky sex, maybe they didn't. Louis would never admit to it.

Would never admit to fucking the campus nerd, and liking it.

Would never tell anyone he sucked him hard, had all 11 inches inside of his arse.

Especially not Harry.


	3. harry

11:35 pm | "Louis, what the fuck is this?" Harry barked, rubbing the dark love bite on Louis' neck.

"It's none of your business, Harry, piss off—" Louis snapped, squirming in Harry's grip.

"Who the fuck did this?" Harry was quite terrifying right now. His green eyes were dark, and he was inches from Lou's face.

"It doesn't matter! It's none of your business, g-get off..!" Louis yelled, and Harry's grip on him was suddenly released.

"You know what?" Harry said menacingly, sitting on the bed he slept in. "That's fucking it. Drop your pants, now."

Louis doesn't know why, but he does it. Something about the way Harry talks just makes him comply. His jeans pooled around his ankles, and he stepped out of them.

"Over my knees."

He listened, again. He laid on his stomach, over the other boy's lap, his bum right in the air.

"You're getting thirty. And I don't wanna hear a word out of you. Such a naughty boy, you don't listen to a word daddy says, do you..?" Harry said, before roughly smacking Lou's ass.

He kept on, with each smack getting harder and harder, it seemed. Louis did nothing, he laid there and took it, not wanting to fight back anymore.

Harry never listened.

Soon they reached thirty, and Harry forced Louis to sit up in his lap.

"Don't understand why you're such a bad boy, Louis. Daddy's told you over and over again that you can't keep doing this. I hate spanking you.. All I wanna do is show you affection.. But I can't let you keep acting like this." He said ruefully.

Louis slouched in his arms. "I'm sorry."

"There's my good boy.. It's okay, I forgive you." Harry shushed, kissing him softly. "Christ, I'll never get over how sweet you taste.."

Louis felt a pang of embarrassment, chewing at his lip once Harry pulled away.

"You wanna fuck? You in the mood? Or does your ass still hurt?" Harry asked, slowly grinding up into him, making him let out a hiss.

"Yes." He croaked, although he really was never in the mood for sex with Harry.

"Good boy. Take those panties off for daddy."

He was really regretting his choice in clothes. He slid the pastel pink underwear down to his ankles, closing his eyes. He was half-hard, but he knew Harry would get him there.

"Noooow, come sit on my lap." Harry said, after removing his own underwear.

Louis did as he was told, sitting right on Harry's lap, completely and utterly embarrassed.

"I bet you got fucked real good earlier, didn't you? Bet I don't even need to open you up, bet I could just push right in. Who was it then? Zayn? Stan?" Harry demanded, roughly shoving his cock inside of Louis, making him cry out.

But he said nothing. He wouldn't tell him it was Liam.

He wouldn't tell him that he was lacking about 4 inches compared to Liam, that he couldn't get him up like Liam could.

He'd never tell Harry that he wasn't even bothered by the spanking and the punishments, and that he'd never, ever call him daddy.


	4. liam

8:19 am | Louis took 3 showers after Harry left.

Jesus Christ, he didn't know what cologne that asshole wore, but it wouldn't wash off. And it smelled offensive.

And to make matters worse, Liam came in while he was still showering.

"Uhh, Tommo, you've been in here for a bit, 'm just gonna jump in with you."

And he was in the shower before Louis could even protest.

He gave Louis that stupid shy smile he always he, standing behind him.

Louis prayed he didn't notice.

He did.

"L-Louis..! There's.. There's handprints on your bum!! What -"

"Shut the hell up, Liam! No one told you to get in the shower with me anyways, stop looking at me!" Louis said, trying to hold himself together.

"Who did this? Who hurt you?!"

"I said shut the hell up! It's none of your goddamn business, get off!" Louis yelled, grabbing Liam's hands off his sore bum.

"Louis, now stop that..!" He protested, his hand resting on Louis' lower back. "Please, tell me who did this."

"It's none of your business." He hissed, facing Liam. "Say one more word and you're getting out."

Liam's mouth quickly shut. He reached around to grab the shampoo, and washed out his hair, sighing when he thought of how high the water bill was going to be.

He came in the shower with the intentions of having steamy sex with Louis like they did the day before .. But now he couldn't bring himself to.

Those handprints were not there yesterday morning.

Liam's heart was breaking.

This stupid, beautiful boy he wanted to date so bad ... He was sleeping with another person, right after they'd slept together.. Hours after they'd slept together!

And they hit him!

Hit his beautiful, lovely, darling Lou..

And it was obvious that Louis was afraid of them, because he wouldn't tell Liam who had done it.

And it hurt. All Liam wanted to do was protect him. But Louis wasn't letting him.

He wrapped his arms around Louis, sighing softly. But he said nothing. He wanted to be close to him, didn't want to upset him anymore than he already had.

Louis was tense. Every muscle in his body was rigid.

"I'm getting out. Get off." He hissed, shoving him off before stepping out and grabbing a towel.

"Louis -"

"Don't talk to me. I don't want to hear it."


	5. harry

9:47 pm | "Oh, fuck Louis, oh god, yeah.." Harry moans, holding Louis by the hips as he fucks into him.

"H-Harry..!" Louis cries, literally. Harry is rough with him. It hurts like hell, especially since he didn't even give him any prep. He just stripped him, bent him over, and started thrusting into him as hard as he could.

But, as Harry said, that was his own fault, this happened every night, if Louis wanted to be stretched, he had to do it himself. Or have his boyfriend fuck him open.

Harry didn't have time for that.

"H-Harry!"

Needless to say, Louis came, because even though sex with Harry hurt, Harry was good at knowing how his body worked. It was like a relentless assault on his prostate.

Harry came a minute later, filling Louis up and pulling out.

"Good boy. Such a little cockslut." Harry praised, before pushing him into the bed and laying beside him.

He didn't complain, because he knew this meant sleep, and he'd actually came twice, so he was dead tired.

"Good night, Louis."


	6. liam

8:14 am | "Hey, Louis, wake up," Liam gently shook the boy's shoulders and Louis darted up, looking around.   
  
"What's wrong?" Liam asked quickly, touching Louis' cheek. "You look like you're gonna have a panic attack, Louis, what happened?" He asked, his voice quiet. "Why are you naked?"  
  
"I-I just.. I sleep naked," Louis mumbled, pushing Liam's hand away.  
  
"But you don't," Liam muttered quietly, his hand on Lou's bare thigh. "And, not to be rude, Tommo, but your bum is like, leaking. Did you.."  
  
"Why does it matter, Liam?" He snapped, smacking Liam's hand away. "I fucking hate you, stop acting all concerned about me," He yelled, standing up with a wince, trying not to acknowledge the cum now dripping down his thighs.   
  
"I am concerned about you," Liam said in a small voice, sucking in a breath as Louis limped to the bathroom. "Louis, I need to.."  
  
"What is it?!" Louis growled, turning around, a hand on his hip. "I don't have time for your shit, Liam, I need a shower, I have a lecture-"  
  
Liam stood, grabbing Lou's hand. "You can go to the police, you know, they can put your rapist in jail -"  
  
Louis slapped Liam across the face as hard as he could. "I wasn't raped! I've not been raped!"  
  
"L-Louis, I," Liam cracked his jaw, his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"I-I wanted it! I'm not a little sissy, I'm not gonna let someone rape me!"   
  
"Louis, I didn't say that!" Liam shouted, frowning hard. "You don't just _let_  someone rape you, Louis, listen, did you really want it? Who did you have sex with, then?"  
  
Louis opened the bathroom door, facing away from Liam. "I'm not going to tell you. Stay out of my business, Liam." He mumbled, then slammed and locked the door.   
  
He stepped into the shower, leaving Liam alone in the room.   
  
Liam wondered if he should try to talk to Harry about their roommate's behavior, and the increasing amount of bruising on his body.


	7. harry

6:08 pm | Harry stopped in the dorm room that afternoon to grab his books and leave - but he was stopped by Liam. Louis was currently at a lecture and wasn't getting out any time soon.

"Hey, Harry, I need to talk to you," Liam said, grabbing his roommate's arm. 

Harry stopped, frowning. "What is it, Liam?"

"It's.. about Louis." 

Harry's face fell. "What about him?"

Liam looked nervous and off put. "I think he's being raped. Repeatedly."

Harry's nose turned up in a snarl. "Did he tell you he was being raped?"

"N-No.." Liam's voice got softer. "It's just that, I find him naked most mornings. Cum down his legs. Bruises everywhere.. and he's so defensive. I touch his shoulder and he flinches."

"Did he say who was doing it?"

Liam shook his head quickly. "He won't say anything. Won't admit to being.. you know. He thinks it's weak - he's being defensive." He said sadly. "You should talk to him about it, see if he'll open up to you."

Harry was quiet for a moment. "I will."

 

 

11:40 pm | When Harry and Louis are the only two in the dormitory, Harry can feel the unease radiating off the other boy. He feels guilty.

Harry doesn't touch him that night.

Louis lies in bed wondering why. He must be getting ugly. Or too fat, or too scrappy looking. Maybe Harry got someone else to play with. Someone prettier than him.


End file.
